The present invention relates to a closable or sealable container containers of the foregoing type are mainly used for removing nail varnish, and also for cleaning and caring for the fingers. For removing nail varnish the finger or fingers are immersed in the container, so that the nail is wetted by a solution or liquid. The nail is then rubbed against a surface until the nail varnish is removed. A mixture of acetone, lanolin and other additives is mainly used as the liquid.
The mixture of etching (acetone) and fat-containing (lanolin) constituents can cause damage to clothing, furniture, etc., if the container overturns as a result of unskillful handling. In order to avoid such damage, a container construction has been sought, in which only small liquid quantities can run out if the container is overturned or placed upside down with the lid or top removed.
Such a construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,936, but the bottle shape is rather complicated. In the lower part is provided a grid and an abrasive body is inserted at the top and comprises several segments. Thus, no continuous surface is available on cleaning the finger. As a result of the bottle-shaped construction only one finger can be inserted in the container and despite the slots provided in two superimposed seals there is only a temporary protection against the liquid running out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,452 describes another container with a liquid for treating finger nails in which a sponge with a through hole is provided. The sponge is pressed by a cup spring against the bottom or is fixed to the bottom by a fastening. In order to make the outflow of liquid from the container difficult, the upper edge of the open container is provided with a circular wall, which extends radially inwards.
In this construction, a delayed outflow of the liquid from an overturned container is only temporarily ensured. However, if the container is placed upside down, there is virtually no protection against any outflow. However, the continuous inner surface of the sponge forms an uninterrupted abrasive surface. To the extent that there is a sharp inner cup spring edge, it is prejudicial when cleaning the fingers.
In this connection reference is made to another problem. If the container is e.g. heated by the sun, acetone with its low evaporation temperature tends to splash if a finger is inserted through an expandable closure into the container and consequently the volume is somewhat reduced.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,891 describes a construction in which the liquid is at least partly held back by the sponge. As a relatively large liquid quantity is a requirement for a satisfactory functioning of the nail varnish remover, the liquid not absorbed by the sponge can flow out, which can cause stains on clothing and carpets.
Therefore there is a need for an improvement to the existing constructions, so that damage to clothing, carpets and furniture is avoided through outflowing nail varnish remover liquid.
Another disadvantage of the construction according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,891 is that the container is only liquid-tight and gas-tight to a limited extent. This applies both before and after the first opening of the container and means that the container cannot hold the filled liquid without evaporation.
If the container remains full for a certain time, the content can evaporate, so that there is an unpleasant smell in the place of sale or home. Moreover, in this case the customer only receives part of the product sold.